


neighborhood

by RefugeeofTumblr



Series: the woods were full of birdsong [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, harry and cisco being dorks, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: Cisco has a date. Harry annoys him.





	neighborhood

Cisco can’t believe his luck tonight. His grumpy neighbor Harry has agreed to lend him some gas money, so he’s finally able to visit Cynthia - ‘It’s Cindy, Cisco, really!’ - and treat her like he’s been wanting to do for ages. She’s hotter than pretty much any other woman he’s ever met, and she’s one of the first who’s looked at him more than once, so it isn’t an opportunity he wants to waste.

Grinning to himself, Cisco makes sure to brush out his long, wavy black hair before climbing into his beat-up blue Mazda. Looking his best is the least he can do. The moment he closes the car door, a loud knock on the passenger's side window startles the shit out of him - almost literally.

‘Damnit, Harry,’ Cisco groans under his breath, and sticks his key in the ignition so he can roll down the window to talk. His neighbor seems to delight in making things difficult for him.

‘What’s up?’

Harry’s self-satisfied grin speaks volumes. ‘Thought I’d see the little lovebird off on his maiden flight,’ he says, and though his tone is nonchalant he’s got a teasing twinkle in his icy blue eyes.

Cisco groans. ‘Fuck you, Harry. I’m not a virgin.’

‘Never said you were,’ the older man taunts. ‘And clean that dirty mouth, Ramon. Don’t bite the hand that gives you gas money. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?’

‘What are you, my _abuela?_ And you cuss up a storm every time I sing in the shower. You have no room to talk!’

Harry huffs, but doesn’t seem discouraged. ‘Your singing is something anybody would cuss at.’

Though he’s tempted to reach over and shove Harry out of his window, Cisco manages to refrain. It wouldn’t do to piss the guy off. No matter how annoying Harry can be, he’s not a bad neighbor.

‘Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous of my mad skills,’ Cisco snorts. Turning the key further in the ignition, he fires up the car's engine, a cue for Harry that he doesn't want to stick around and chat. The hint seems to be received. Raising a disapproving eyebrow at Cisco’s last comment, Harry backs up, retreating towards his house but not bothering to step fully out of their shared driveway. Gravel crunching beneath the wheels, the Mazda backs out onto the narrow dirt road leading to the highway and town.

With one last glance back at the dark houses, Cisco steps on the gas. He's got a date to meet and he’d hate to keep a lady waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be part of a series. Yay!


End file.
